


In the dungeon

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur spoke up about magic and that didn't end well
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #404:Random Dialogue 3





	In the dungeon

Arthur frowned.

"I daren't stay long. I just had to see you."

"It's dangerous. If they find you here, they'll throw you in the cell next door." Arthur had found himself in the dungeons after he had dared to mention that magic might not be the worst thing that was going on in the realm.

"We will get you out." Merlin reached in and squeezed Arthur's hand.

"And then? Where would we go? What would we do?"

"You have lots of friends out there, Arthur."

"Father will come to his senses."

Merlin made a sound that showed very clearly that he didn't think so. "Just hold on, we'll be back soon." He didn't specify who 'we' was before he sunk back into the shadow as they heard the guards approaching.


End file.
